The present disclosure relates to a device for use with an above ground portion of a tracer wire, where the tracer wire is typically installed with a utility pipeline. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tube configured to be positioned about the above ground portion of the tracer wire and a conductive end cap configured to be conductively secured to the end of the tracer wire and secured within the opening in the tube where the conductive end can be sold by itself or as a kit with a tube.
Tracer wires are commonly located proximate a buried utility pipeline to allow a signal to be transmitted along the tracer wire where the signal is detectable by a receiver. The detected signal can be followed along the length of the tracer wire and therefore identify the location of the buried pipeline. By locating the buried pipeline, inadvertent or accidental rupture or destruction of the pipeline can be prevented, which can occur during construction, excavation of a site or installation of other pipes or cables. In particular, a release of hydrocarbon, such as natural gas, can be extremely dangerous and can lead to explosive conditions that should be avoided.
It is common to locate the above ground portion of the tracer wire proximate a meter set. As the meter set is above ground, the tracer wire can be located proximate the piping above ground to provide access to the tracer wire while the meter set piping provides some protection.
However, there are several drawbacks to leaving a tracer wire in plain view to the public and or people who are working around the above ground portion of the tracer wire. Some drawbacks include that the wire is not aesthetically pleasing to view. Further, in some instances the tracer wire may be cut at ground level by people who do not understand the importance or usefulness of the tracer wire.
In some instances, the tracer wire may be near or in an area that requires trimming. For instance, a string trimmer or other lawn cutting equipment can cause damage to or even cut the tracer wire.
Also, when exposed to the elements, polymeric coatings around the tracer wire can degrade due to exposure to ultraviolet light. This degradation of the coating can lead to cracks in the coating that can result in oxidation of the metal tracer wire. Further, exposure to the elements can result in oxidation or corrosion of the wire, which can create a non-conductive outer layer, resulting in impendence or prevention of the signal being sent down the tracer wire.
Therefore, there is a need of a device and kit that protects the tracer wire from ground level to the end of the wire which prevents exposure to the elements and protects the wire from damage while being aesthetically pleasing.